Shade after shade
by The Frog Lady 88
Summary: OS [Temari centric] Elle est une fille, elle est née dans le village du Sable, on lui a appris à être forte. Il n'y a qu'une seule voie possible pour elle. Du moins le croyait elle. Avant Konoha.


_**Shade after shade**_

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto est la propriété intellectuelle de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction, mais Naruto a réussi à me faire replonger dans cet univers. J'ai écrit cette histoire pour le simple plaisir d'écrire, alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très élaboré. J'espère toutefois que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. Je sais que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Cette fic est une traduction de la version anglaise. J'ai un autre compte où je sévis sous le nom de Pink Colour, je n'y poste que mes travaux en anglais. Cette histoire est bien à moi. J'en suis à la fois l'auteur et la traductrice.

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas amis avec l'anglais, le titre peut se traduire par Couleur après couleur, Teinte après teinte, ou encore Ombre après ombre. J'aurais pu traduire le titre en français, mais je voulais garder l'ambiguïté du titre anglais. Toutefois, si quelqu'un a une suggestion pour le titre en français je suis preneuse.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Temari ne se considère pas comme une fille. 

Les filles sont innocentes, ont de petits rires délicats et rêvent de mariage. Elles sont faibles.

On ne lui a jamais autorisé ce genre de comportement et ça lui convient parfaitement.

Les femmes sont encore pires.

Au moins, les filles ont une chance d'évoluer. Elles sont suffisamment jeunes pour réaliser qu'elles peuvent être autre chose que les charmants petits objets qu'on les encourage à devenir.

Mais les femmes. Elles sont tellement certaines de l'idéal qu'elles sont sensées incarner. Toujours calmes et gentilles, douces et dociles. S'occupant patiemment de leur famille, accueillant leur époux avec une tendre étreinte et un baiser quand il rentre à la maison. Grossesse après grossesse, elle se chargent d'amener dans ce monde la nouvelle génération d'enfants à qui l'on enseignera qu'une fille ne peut pas, et ne doit pas, essayer d'être plus qu'une fille.

Temari est de sexe féminin. Elle ne le conteste pas. Mais elle ne se conduira jamais comme une fille.

Ses vêtements sont une provocation lancée à toutes les conformistes de Suna. Le tissu colle à sa peau, moule les courbes de ses seins et de ses hanches. Une vision qui ne manque pas d'offenser les vieilles biques du village. Elle tire une grande fierté des élégants reniflements qui s'échappent du nez des jeunes filles comme il faut quand elle les croise dans la rue.

-

-

Quand ce gamin venant d'un village ninja devenu trop mou la traite de fille, ça la met en colère. Rien qu'un peu. Mais c'est déjà trop.

Parce que c'est un combat qu'elle a livré auparavant. De trop nombreuses fois.

Les femmes sont un atout pour Suna. En tant que mères porteuses, en tant que reproductrices. Pas en tant que ninjas. Les rares femmes assez fortes pour défier les conventions ne vont généralement pas très loin dans les rangs. Pas par manque de talent. Les hommes ne peuvent simplement pas accepter qu'une femme soit aussi douée qu'eux sur un terrain qui leur est réservé.

Certaines trouvent plus simple de devenir médecin, car dans le monde des ninjas, c'est là qu'est leur place. D'autres se dédient à l'espionnage, et c'est tout aussi acceptable. Le corps d'une femme est un jutsu en lui-même. Celles qui décident d'être des guerrières, on n'en voit pas beaucoup.

Elle a appris très tôt qu'une femme ne peut se permettre d'être l'égal d'un homme. Elle doit être plus forte. Si elle les bat, les hommes n'éprouveront aucun sentiment de peur ou de respect pour elle. Ils mettront sa victoire sur le compte d'un coup de chance et auront à cœur de prouver qu'elle est aussi faible qu'ils veulent qu'elle le soit.

Elle ne se laisse pas déranger par ce type de considérations. Quand elle perd, son adversaire est tout bonnement plus fort qu'elle, ça n'a rien à voir avec son sexe.

Pendant longtemps, ça l'a enragée d'être sous-estimée de la sorte. Puis un jour, Baki lui a dit : « Tu es une femme, les hommes ne te prendront jamais sérieusement. Tu peux en être insultée ou tu peux en faire un avantage. » Elle fit le bon choix, bien sûr.

-

-

Elle est surprise de voir qu'il y a autant de filles genins à Konoha. Les femmes ninjas sont peu nombreuses à Suna, mais elles sont toutes fortes. Alors peut être que le village du Feu n'est pas si faible après tout.

Elle réalise rapidement l'absurdité d'une telle supposition. Elles ne sont rien d'autre que des filles qui ne comprendront jamais le véritable sens du mot kunoichi.

A Suna, tout le monde sait ce que signifie être un ninja. Quand les enfants entrent à l'Académie, c'est très clair pour eux. Elle doute que ce soit le cas à Konoha. Elle a rarement vus des personnes si peu faites pour être des shinobis.

-

-

Vu le commentaire du gamin, elle s'attend à ce qu'il se jette sur elle et essaye de la battre à la force de ses poings. Elle chasse l'idée presque immédiatement. Elle a vu son match précédent. Il sait se servir de son cerveau.

Il devient rapidement évident que c'est un combat d'esprit à esprit. Ça ne lui pose pas de problème. Elle n'est pas seulement puissante, elle est aussi intelligente.

Il fait montre d'un talent prometteur, mais il n'est qu'un petit garçon. Il ne peut pas la surprendre, elle connaît la technique secrète de son clan. Elle en a compris le fonctionnement, il lui est donc facile d'en contrer les effets. De ce fait, elle ne l'estime pas capable de gagner.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle est en train de s'amuser. Affronter quelqu'un qui peut rivaliser d'intelligence avec elle ne lui arrive pas fréquemment. Si ce garçon était de Suna, elle lui demanderait de s'entraîner avec elle.

Le match est déjà bien avancé quand elle réalise son erreur. Elle l'a sous-estimé. Et pour elle, c'est une faute grave. Elle a trop souvent vu ce qu'il pouvait en coûter.

Mais elle ne le considère toujours pas capable de la vaincre.

Quand elle comprend qu'intellectuellement il lui est supérieur, il est trop tard. Elle a perdu. Pour sa défense, elle n'était pas à son maximum. Avec l'invasion imminente de Konoha, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sent terriblement humiliée.

Les choses empirent quand le gosse décide qu'il ne veut pas de sa victoire. Il n'avait presque plus de chakra, et alors ? On ne lui a jamais appris à dépasser ses limites ? Elle ne devrait pas se prendre la tête pour quelque chose d'aussi inutile, mais bordel, ça lui fout la rage. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux peut-il être aussi insouciant ? En tant que son adversaire, elle se sent insultée. En tant que ninja, elle est dégoûtée par son comportement. A Suna, quelqu'un possédant ses qualités de stratège ne serait jamais autorisé à être aussi égoïste.

-

-

Quand on l'envoie le secourir, elle en tire une certaine satisfaction.

Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, il s'est battu pendant longtemps. Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle sait quel genre de monstres Orochimaru garde à ses côtés. Que Shikamaru ait été capable de tenir tête à cette femme est une preuve suffisante de ses capacités. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'exulter quand elle abat la ninja du Son en quelques secondes. La tête qu'il fait est impayable. Evidemment, son adversaire était déjà affaiblie, ça a aidé. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

-

-

C'est seulement quand ils sont assis dans le corridor de l'hôpital, attendant des nouvelles de ses coéquipiers, qu'elle réalise à quel point il est ébranlé. C'était sa première véritable mission, sa première confrontation à la réalité du monde ninja. Après des années passées auprès de Gaara, sa définition du danger est quelque peu biaisée, elle en a conscience, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de comprendre ce qu'il traverse. Vous pouvez avoir tout l'entraînement que vous voulez, rien ne peut vous préparer à la première fois où vous aurez à combattre un ennemi infiniment plus fort que vous, sans aucun autre soutien que vos propres compétences. Elle doit admettre que pour une première fois c'était plutôt éprouvant.

Aussi intelligent qu'il soit, il n'est qu'un petit garçon.

On ne ménage pas les gens à Suna. Etre confronté à vous-même par vos proches est la plus grande preuve d'amour que vous puissiez espérer. S'apitoyer sur son sort n'a jamais aidé personne.

Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que son père se montre aussi dur avec lui. De la part de quelqu'un de Konoha, elle imaginait de grandes accolades et des mots de réconfort. Pas ça. Elle se demande si Shikamaru est en état de comprendre que si cet homme lui parle ainsi, c'est uniquement pour son bien.

Elle ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais vu un homme pleurer de cette façon, en reconnaissant ses erreurs et ses faiblesses. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Surtout en présence d'une femme qui vient de l'humilier en lui sauvant la vie.

Mais il est là devant elle, en train de sangloter et de hoqueter.

Etonnamment ça n'a rien de méprisable.

-

-

Elle admet une vérité qui la narguait depuis un certain temps. Hommes, femmes, il n'y a aucune différence. Les gens sont simplement des gens. Ils essayent de se conformer aux préceptes qu'on leur a inculqués, mais peut-être qu'ils se trompent tous, peut-être que ça n'a aucune importance. Et peut-être, peut-être que ce n'est pas si terrible d'être une fille.

-

-

Les choses changent après Konoha. Elle change.

-

-

Elle ne sait pas ce que ce gamin, Naruto, a bien pu dire ou faire à Gaara, mais elle ne l'a jamais connu aussi paisible. Elle n'avait jamais rêvé qu'un jour elle l'entendrait s'excuser.

Kankurou et elle ont aussi des excuses à présenter. Ils n'ont pas vraiment traité Gaara mieux que les membres du village. Ils ont toujours été à ses côtés, mais quand ils le regardaient, la plupart du temps, ils ne voyaient que Shukaku. Gaara leur apprend à ne voir que Gaara.

-

-

Elle ne s'est jamais autorisée à avoir des sentiments fraternels. Ce genre de choses n'avait pas de place dans leur vie. Kankurou et elle ont toujours été proches, c'est vrai. Elle lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger, mais de bien des façons, ils sont des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Construire leur lien avec Gaara, renforcer le leur, c'est leur bataille personnelle.

Ils ne se débrouillent pas si mal.

-

-

Alors qu'elle fait la navette entre Suna et Konoha, elle commence à accepter qu'il y a plusieurs manières d'être fort. On peut être à la fois humain et ninja.

Graduellement, elle autorise une part d'elle-même, qu'elle pensait perdue pour toujours, à refaire surface. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est bon de savoir qu'un peu de son innocence a réussi à survivre. Elle la protège jalousement.

-

-

Quand Gaara devient Kazekage, elle sait que ce n'est pas uniquement dû à ses qualités. Les membres du Conseil, les idiots, veulent le garder sous contrôle.

Gaara ne se laisse pas atteindre. Il prend son travail très au sérieux. Il veut changer les choses. Elle finit par croire qu'il y arrivera.

-

-

Et puis, il y a Shikamaru. Elle ne sait pas exactement où elle en est avec lui. Il y a du respect et, la plupart du temps de l'agacement. Certains jours elle le trouve tolérable, si on le lui demandait elle admettrait même qu'elle apprécie sa compagnie. Mais il finit toujours par dire quelque chose qui lui rappelle qu'il est encore très immature.

Pourtant il y a quelque chose entre eux deux, quoi que ce soit.

-

-

Ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Quand elle est en visite à Konoha, ou quand il est en visite à Suna, ils trouvent toujours du temps pour se voir. Ils finissent par admettre qu'ils sont amis, ils décident de dire adieu aux hôtels et de squatter leurs appartements respectifs.

-

-

Elle se sent terriblement stupide le jour où elle réalise qu'il l'attire.

Depuis quand ses critères sont-ils tombés aussi bas ? D'accord, Shikamaru n'est pas totalement repoussant, mais il n'est définitivement pas le genre d'homme qu'elle choisit généralement comme amant.

Qu'il ne soit pas son genre habituel est un avertissement suffisant. Il y a du désir, oui, mais mélangé à quelque chose d'autre. Et ça lui fait peur.

A cause de ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire.

A cause de ce que ça veut probablement dire.

A cause de ce que ça veut dire, putain.

Nier les faits ne l'aidera pas.

-

-

On lui a enseigné que ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle les ninjas pouvaient aspirer. Mais elle sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant.

Alors la véritable question est : Que compte-t-elle faire ?

La réponse est très simple. Avoir autant qu'elle peut, tant qu'elle le peut.

-

-

Elle connaît un léger moment de doute, mais ça ne dure pas. Il la désire. Elle a vu la manière dont il la regarde, et même si il est plus discret que d'autres, c'est largement suffisant pour qu'elle le remarque.

-

-

La première fois qu'elle l'embrasse, ils sont dans la cuisine de son petit appartement. Il est incroyablement maladroit. Qu'il puisse ignorer comment effectuer un acte aussi simple et basique qu'un baiser ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Elle n'a pas le cœur à se moquer de lui cependant, elle est sa première et c'est bien plus important. Et puis il apprend vite.

Une des choses qu'elle apprécie chez Shikamaru, est qu'il connaît ses limites et il n'a pas peur d'admettre qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne sait pas faire.

Il ne proteste pas et ne pose pas de questions quand elle le guide vers sa chambre à coucher.

-

-

Les choses demeurent inchangées. La seule différence est que maintenant ils couchent ensemble.

Toutefois, il y a une chose qui l'ennuie. Il est de notoriété publique que Shikamaru est extrêmement paresseux. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'à ses yeux, courtiser une femme représente une dépense d'énergie inutile, même si ça signifie qu'il doit se passer de sexe. Alors, peut être que la seule raison pour laquelle il répond à ses avances est que ça ne nécessite aucun effort de sa part.

Elle est vite détrompée.

Ils sont assis à un bar, en train de se relaxer après une mission difficile, quand Kiba vient les rejoindre. Normalement, elle n'a rien contre Kiba. Mais son temps avec Shikamaru est précieux. Et là, il est clair qu'il est installé pour rester. Néanmoins, elle s'efforce de rester calme et se résigne à écouter distraitement la conversation des deux hommes. Heureusement, les mains de Shikamaru font un sujet de contemplation digne de ce nom. Elle est tirée de sa rêverie par les cris indignés de Kiba.

« Du gâchis, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire! Cette fille était un pur canon, et elle était prête à coucher avec toi ! Avec toi ! Et tout ce que tu trouves à répondre c'est : t'es chiante ! »

Elle se sent incroyablement heureuse. Elle est tout a fait certaine que Shikamaru n'a jamais pensé à utiliser le mot "chiante" pendant qu'elle le suçait.

-

-

C'est un de ces jours où elle le regarde et sent un vague de tendresse l'envahir. Ce qu'elle trouverait absolument ridicule chez n'importe quelle autre femme.

« Tu te comportes vraiment comme un vieux. Tu passes tes journées à regarder tes nuages, tu joues au go et au shougi, et tu es toujours en train de te plaindre… »

Ce n'était pas une attaque, vraiment.

« Exactement. » Il essaye d'avoir l'air indifférent, mais elle peut dire que le commentaire l'a blessé.

Elle n'est pas la seule qui ne se sent pas en sécurité dans cette relation. C'est bon à savoir.

« Crois le ou pas, mais je trouve ça attachant. »

-

-

Shikamaru ne fait pas grand-chose au lit. Ça ne la gêne pas. Il est accommodant et très sensible. Et ses gémissements sont magnifiques.

Elle comprend que ce n'est pas la paresse qui le rend inactif, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit faire, jusqu'où il peut aller, ce qu'elle autorisera.

Elle prend à coeur de lui montrer.

-

-

Parfois, elle l'accompagne, pour regarder les nuages. Elle sait que c'est un privilège. Il n'y qu'une seule autre personne avec qui il partage ces séances d'observation silencieuse. Au début elle se sent perdue. Elle n'est pas habituée à ne pas parler, à ne rien faire. Quand, les pensées arrivent, inattendues, non souhaitées, elle n'y est pas préparée. Elles l'emmènent dans des endroits qu'elle préfèrerait ne pas explorer. C'est douloureux. Temari n'a pas l'habitude de réfléchir sur elle-même. Mais elle se sent plus sereine après, son esprit est étonnamment plus claire. Elle pense comprendre pourquoi c'est si important pour lui.

-

-

Quand ils font l'amour, elle prend son temps maintenant. Elle ne sait jamais s'il y aura une prochaine fois. Elle veut se souvenir de tout. De son regard quand elle se déshabille, de son toucher quand il prend ses seins dans ses mains, de ses cheveux détachés, du chemin crée par des muscles fermes et de vieilles cicatrices, du goût de son sexe dans sa bouche, de la sensation de l'avoir à l'intérieur d'elle. Et le reste, tout le reste qu'elle n'a jamais assez de mots pour exprimer, assez de peau pour toucher, assez de temps pour chérir et révérer. Parfois elle éprouve le désir désespéré de l'embrasser, de le tenir contre elle, de la marquer, de le faire sien. Elle lèche, et suce et mord jusqu'à laisser sa marque. Il ne se plaint jamais. Il ne laisse jamais aucune marque sur elle.

-

-

Il ne lui pose pas de questions sur son passé. Pas parce qu'il est indifférent, elle est certaine de cela. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour deviner quel genre de vie elle a eu et comprendre qu'elle ne tient pas à en parler.

Elle finit par lui dire de toutes façons. Il regarde ses nuages tout du long, mais elle sait qu'il écoute. Elle ne s'attend pas aux larmes. C'est une histoire qui lui est arrivée il y a longtemps. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile d'en parler, pas plus que de faire un rapport. Mais ça voix se brise et de l'eau coule de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas grave. Elle peut lui confier ses faiblesses.

Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Doit-il la prendre dans ses bras ou sera-t-il rejeté s'il essaye? Elle le sauve de son dilemme. Elle se serre contre lui et enfonce sa tête dans son torse. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle autorise quelqu'un à la réconforter.

-

-

Elle ne lui pose pas de questions sur sa vie. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Il a eu une enfance normale, dans un village en paix, entouré par des parents aimants et des amis loyaux. Ce serait ennuyeux à entendre. Pourtant, elle prend plaisir à l'écouter parler quand il lui raconte des histoires sur ses coéquipiers, sur ses parents ou sur ses élèves à l'Académie. Il peut se plaindre autant qu'il veut. Elle sait qu'au fond, il tient à eux.

-

-

Shikamaru est quelqu'un de pratique et elle lui en est reconnaissante. Elle ne voudrait pas d'un de ces idiots qui pensent que parce qu'ils ont des relations sexuelles suivies et échangent occasionnellement des mots tendres, cela veut dire qu'elle va les épouser et porter leurs enfants.

Temari a travaillé dur pour arriver là où elle est. Elle n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner son indépendance pour quoi ou qui que ce soit.

Ils sont amants et c'est suffisant.

Il comprend qu'elle n'abandonnera pas ce qu'elle a pour lui. Et à ses yeux, ça veut dire bien plus que n'importe quelle promesse de mariage ou de romance idyllique.

Ils n'abordent jamais le sujet. Tous deux savent où cette discussion les mènerait. Ils sont ninjas, ça ne signifie pas qu'ils aiment souffrir.

-

-

Leurs amis commencent à se ranger autour d'eux. Ces derniers temps, les mariages et les bébés semblent être leur seul sujet de conversation.

La relation de Shikamaru et Temari n'est pas un secret et tous se demandent quand ils vont se décider à franchir la prochaine étape.

Ino est la première à poser la question.

« Eh, Shikamaru, c'est quand que tu te décides à épouser Temari? » dit-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et un coup de coude dans ses côtes.

Elle s'attend sans doutes à ce qu'ils perdent leur contenance, à ce qu'ils rougissent, bafouillent ou quelque chose du même genre.

« Je ne pense pas me marier, Ino. Jamais » répond-il.

L'atmosphère dans la salle est tendue soudainement. Ils la regardent tous, craignant sa réaction, se sentant probablement désolés pour elle.

Elle ne dit rien. Ils supposent sûrement qu'elle est trop choquée pour s'emporter.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça tu ne vas pas te marier ? Tu...» s'écrie Ino avec indignation.

« Ino, laisse tomber. » la coupe Chouji.

« Mais… »

« Je m'en fiche. C'est pas grave. » intervient Temari.

Parce que d'une manière très étrange, c'est la chose la plus romantique qu'il ait jamais dite.

-

-

Pour beaucoup de gens, leur relation n'a aucun sens. Mais leurs amis sont ninjas. Ils savent que dans le monde tordu dans lequel ils vivent, quand quelque chose marche, vous ne posez pas de questions.

-

-

Les respectables femmes de Suna pensent que sa vie est un véritable désastre. Elle est une ninja. Elle ne connaît que la mort et la violence. Elle n'a presque rien d'une femme. Elle en a peut être l'apparence, mais sous les vêtements, elle n'est que cicatrices, muscles et peau sèche. Elle a presque trente ans et n'est pas mariée. Ne le sera jamais. Ne connaîtra jamais les joies que procurent la grossesse et les enfants.

-

-

Elles ne peuvent espérer comprendre.

-

-

Elle est née dans le village du Sable. Elle est une femme et une kunoichi. Elle est devenue jounin avant ses vingt ans. Son nom est connu et craint dans toutes les nations ninjas. Elle a des amis à qui elle fait confiance, qu'il s'agisse de sa vie ou de ses secrets. Elle a deux frères. Des ninjas, tous les deux. Forts et en vie, tous les deux. Elle aime un homme qui est à elle, et rien qu'à elle, et qui n'essaiera jamais de la dompter. Elle a tout.

-

-

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous vous sentez d'humeur à écrire un commentaire, surtout n'hésitez pas, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Que ce soit positif ou négatif, peu importe, du moment que c'est constructif. 

Je répondrai à tous les commentaires, ne serait-ce que pour dire merci. Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur FFN, il n'y a pas de problème, j'accepte les reviews anonymes, mais s'il vous plaît, pensez à laisser votre adresse e-mail (soyez tranquilles, elle ne sera pas affichée sur le site) pour que je puisse vous répondre.


End file.
